In MIMO systems, the capacity of a radio link is multiplied or increased using multiple transmit and receive antennas to exploit multipath propagation in various orientations or directions. A base station or user equipment (UE) can send and/or receive more than one data signal on the same radio channel at the same time using multipath propagation. Massive MIMO (M-MIMO) is an advanced MIMO technique that can be used in current and next generation wireless communication systems. In M-MIMO, a set of antennas is used with corresponding radio frequency (RF) amplifiers to increase gain in transmitted signal power. Each M-MIMO antenna or a group of antennas is driven by a RF amplifier. With the availability of many antennas at the network node, narrow oriented beams (e.g., razor-thin beams) are possible in both uplink and downlink. Such narrow beams improve the coverage of the network by outreaching to users at distance, or improve the network capacity by allowing transmission to several users (referred to as multi-user MIMO). Using such narrow beams also reduces the overall inter-cell interference. However, due to the utilization of MU-MIMO especially at the presence of multi-carrier modulation schemes such as OFDM, the M-MIMO scheme suffers from high peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) in transmitted signals, which is undesirable and causes challenges in designing the radio equipment. A scheme that reduces or limits PAPR in MIMO and M-MIMO communications is needed.